1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to field of advertising and particularly relate to the field of advertising on television. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a method and system for automatically scheduling and inserting television commercials and real-time updating of electronic program guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing advertisements to consumers has long been the subject of much research, especially in how to best provide appropriate advertisements to the relevant consumer market.
Various methodologies are proposed for providing advertisements to consumers. With the ever increasing number of consumer choices for television viewing, it is important for advertisers, content producers, and service providers such as cable television and satellite television companies to be able to accurately deliver advertisements to consumers. Traditional methods of delivering advertisements to consumers are less efficient in inserting advertisements between the programs. Traditional methods use markers for identifying time slots in the actual program for inserting advertisement. If markers are miss placed for some reason, then the advertisement insertion may also get misplaced. Traditional methods generally use manual advertisements insertion techniques, which are error prone, less efficient and requires expensive set-ups.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for automatically scheduling and inserting television commercials without markers. There is also a need for an automated process for real time updating of electronic program guide. Further there is a need to centrally control a time slot for airing preset program on all the plurality of television or radio channels.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.